The present invention relates to an information uploading/downloading system, and it relates to, in particular, an uploading/downloading system of a pick-up image of a road condition, with utilizing a camera, a navigation system, and a communication function provided in a vehicle, such as a car, etc.
Conventionally, when driving a car, a car navigation system, etc., is used, for the purpose of obtaining information relating to the road on which the car will run from now. Also, with information relating to traffic jam and accidents, there was already invented a system, in which such the information is provided through the teletext (i.e., text multi-channel) of radio broadcasting, for example, so as to be displayed on a display of the car navigation system, thereby transmitting those to a user, for example, in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 10-73441 (1998).
With such the car navigation system, however, it is possible for a driver to know only about the road information, which was already registered in advance. Also, with such the information of the traffic jam and/or car accident, etc., it is impossible to transfer such information to the driver, swiftly and accurately, that is changing momently from one minute to the next, due to the time difference therebetween. In particular, such information as the traffic jam on a crossroad or a crossing, for example, just happening in the front, etc., i.e., the information that can be seen easily, through a visual inspection through eyes approaching to the crossing, however in the advance of, it can be obtained only in a degree; e.g., in the form of information, in which the jamming area is displayed, separately, with different colors on the text or a map.